finalfantasycrystalchronicles_the_war_of_the_agesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gat Fuun
Personality: Unknown Skills: Unknown Weapons: Unknown Hobbies: Unknown History: An utter coward and not afraid to admit it. He'd sooner run from a fight, even an easy one, than risk any sort of pain or injury. Gat Fuun grew up a lazy and weak son in a fairly large family, and is the second-youngest. As he always had others to rely on or blame, he was never forced into much responsibility, not that anyone would trust him with anything anyway. Even his family members got frustrated at him more often than not; most of his older siblings are either neutral towards him or dislike him, although all think he's a useless and/or a freeloader and told him this on frequent occasion. His younger sister took it as her duty to openly antagonize him whenever possible (quite possibly so she wouldn't be considered the youngest and weakest). He is honestly terrified of her whenever he sees her because he never knows what she has cooked up. Eventually his parents, especially his mother, got tired of his wishy-washy behaviour and kicked him out of the house. Not one of his family members argued against it. Her final words were “I've had it with you, you useless mongrel! Don't come back, not even in a coffin!” He left of course, with no other option, and never really recovered. Having never really had a reason to be confident with himself (after all, he'd never fulfilled any great responsibilities and his whole family constantly reminded him how useless he was), Gat Fuun set off into the wild. He doesn't like to admit it, but he cried quite a few times. Thankfully he had enough paltry thieving skills and archery (the only thing he actually could do decently well) to survive, but more often than not it the only food items he eats are the scraps he gets off of monsters. As a result he's terribly thin. As a selkie he's very easy going, a little too easy-going at times, and is so practiced at being demeaned that he does it to himself more often than not, usually jokingly. This leads to him being very humble and the last person to ever be proud of themselves for something. He doesn't mind people being cruel to him if it stops worse things from happening. He's never really had any close friends, but likes to think that if he did, he'd do anything for them... if his crippling cowardice didn't get in his way first. Seriously, who would ever want to be his friend anyways? When it comes to fighting, the rare few times it is necessary, he can be shockingly quick. Although he's yet to master the technique of multiple arrows at once, enemies are greeted with a veritable hail of arrows should he have them in stock. If not, anything that comes to hand that can be thrown will be thrown with nasty accuracy. More often than not it's his archery skills that bagged him a meal after all. He doesn't handle pain well and will wail and complain, but can soak up a surprising amount of it if he has to. Survival, the fear of death and starvation, are his most powerful motivators after all. When truly motivated he could move mountains, but confidence issues and downright laziness nip that in the bud every time. In single battles he's very agile and can dance circles around foes if he's not already running the opposite direction. Otherwise he tries to avoid magic users as he finds them too unpredictable and scary. The same goes for armoured foes especially, as his arrows and quick, light strikes do negligible damage, if any. Gat Fuun takes as little pride in his appearance as he does in himself. His silvery blue hair is often tangled and matted, with whatever bit of wilderness he traveled through recently hitching a ride. He dresses scruffily and while he tries to dress at least somewhat decently, there's been a few times where he's been forced to cover only what was necessary. Gat fuun does have some interesting grey eyes, but you're hard put to discern the proper colour as they're always flitting around looking for food or danger. He likes black, close-fitting shirts and shorts to accent a deep blue tunic, but is just as comfortable bare-chested. Furs are very comfortable in his opinion, and readily available! He learned how to tan hides for just such an occasion! Secretly he wishes he had fur of his own like a monster, or was just a monster in general. People would at least stop looking down on him, and for some reason when he thinks of monsters, he thinks of a higher purpose. It's highly likely, and even Gat Fuun will say this himself, that the last anyone will ever hear of him is that he disappeared somewhere in the wilderness, never to be heard of again... no doubt to only be forgotten soon afterwards. Gallery: Gat Fuun.png|Gat Fuun aged 19 Gat Fuun Winter.png|Gat Fuun aged 19 in winter outfit Category:Characters Category:Selkie Category:The War Of The Ages: The Mismatched Heroes characters Category:Male characters